


.09 Our Little Secret

by LaPilar



Series: Supernatural Imagines/One-Shots [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is opposed, F/M, Fluff, Kitten, One-Shot, Sam loves kittens, reader loves kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPilar/pseuds/LaPilar
Summary: You find a stray kitten and bring him home to the bunker. Sam discovers your secret.





	.09 Our Little Secret

I really hadn't meant to. It wasn't like I had been driving around, trying to find a poor, adorable homeless little kitten to rescue. It had just happened.  
I had gone on a grocery run for the guys, since they were deep in some research for a case, and we needed to have something to eat that didn't come out of a can and was still inside of its expiration date.  
So I had taken the Impala and gotten the norm, some fruit and veggies for Sam and I, some burgers for Dean to grill for dinner. I had been walking out to the car when I heard the tiniest meow. I stowed the bags as quickly as I could and returned to investigate, unable to resist animals in need. Sure enough, there was a tiny kitten stumbling around the side of the grocery store, hidden from plain sight by a dumpster he had probably smelled food in. The second I saw him, he melted my heart. He was so young, like should've-still-been-with-his-mom young, and seemed skinnier than he should've been. His fur was matted and dirty; I wouldn't have been surprised to find fleas on him. He was so dirty I could barely make out his gray coloring beneath all the grime. So I picked the little guy up, hugging him close to me despite his filthy state and protesting meows.  
"C'mon little one," I murmured, pressing him against me in the hope he'd absorb some of my heat in the October chill as I returned to the Impala and hopped behind the wheel. I took off my jacket and laid it on the passenger seat to make a little nest for him. Once he was all tucked in, the meowing stopped. Just his tiny head peeked up from above the swath of material, and he peered around curiously as I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. It was a short drive back to the bunker, which was unfortunate because it meant I had next to no time to figure out what to do. I might be able to convince Sam, but there's no way Dean would want a kitten staying in the bunker for even a few hours. I'd have to hide him from them, at least until I could get him cleaned up and take him to a shelter. The thought made me sad as I peered down at the little guy and he stared back up at me, all blue eyes and calm. He would probably get adopted from a shelter with how young he was, but there was no way to be certain. And having lived through some rough times myself, I felt for the little guy. He had nobody, and I of all people knew how hard that was.  
So when I pulled into the garage of the bunker, I left him nestled on the seat as I cut the engine and got out, taking two bags with me as I made my way inside.  
"Hey," I called out as I passed Sam and Dean in the library on my way to the kitchen.  
"Hey babe. You got some stuff?" Dean asked, standing and stretching himself out as he followed me. Sam didn't respond, too engrossed in a thick book.  
"Yep," I replied as I let myself into the kitchen, Dean close on my heels. He pressed a quick kiss to my forehead before digging into the bags I set on the counter. "I'll go get the others," I volunteered.  
"Let me help," he offered, turning to the door.  
"Actually," I began, pressing a hand to his chest as I tried to seem normal. "Why don't you start some of the burgers? I can handle the bags, and I'm starving."  
He shrugged, turning back to the bags. "Whatever you say."  
I breathed a sigh of relief and returned to the garage, bringing the rest of the bags in with another two trips. After that, I returned for the kitten. I tucked him into my jacket and returned inside, hating that I had to walk by both Sam in the library and Dean in the kitchen to get to the bathroom.  
The little guy did not like being tucked away, and as I walked by Sam, he uttered a loud, grumpy meow. I froze, turning to Sam as he finally looked up from his book with a frown.  
"What was that?" he asked, suspicion already painted across his features.  
I held up my phone. "An app! A friend recommended it, it makes animal noises. Pretty good, right?"  
His frown only deepened. "Who would've recommended that to you? Do you even have friends besides Dean and I?"  
I rolled my eyes. I could play this off with sass. "Dean's actually my boyfriend, and you're more like a brother to me than anything, but yes I have friends."  
He crossed his arms, a determined expression on his face. "Okay. Who then?"  
"It uh, it was Cas," I seemingly confessed, biting my lip as my gaze fell to the floor.  
Sam seemed satisfied as he turned back to his book. "Well, that would make sense, Cas liking an app that makes animal noises," he muttered, and I took that as my cue to leave.  
I practically sprinted past the kitchen, letting myself into the bathroom and locking the door behind me. Dean, thank god, didn't seem to notice. I turned some music on on my phone to hide any telltale sounds, then put the kitten into the sink, where he fit easily due to his size.  
I got out some plain soap and a washcloth from the cabinet, regretting not stopping to pick up some pet supplies, but knowing it definitely would've been harder to hide.  
I set to work then, wetting the kitten down and soaping him up, struggling as he tried in vain to get away from me. He was tiny, but he was meowing voraciously and clawing every inch of my skin he could touch. I persevered, murmuring small apologies to the animal as I rinsed the suds off and finally set him back down on the ground as I turned to get a towel. When I turned back, he was already exploring. I picked him up in the towel, using it to gently dry his fur. By some miracle of god, he seemed to be flea-free.  
A knock at the door shocked me, and I held the kitten's mouth shut loosely to keep him from giving us away. "Hey, you showering in there or what?" it was Dean.  
"No, just got some mud on my pants I wanted to get off."  
"Well hurry up, dinner's almost ready."  
"Will do." I waited to hear his retreating footsteps before releasing the kitten's mouth. He let out a loud meow, and I chuckled as I kept him wrapped in the towel and headed for the door.  
"You're probably hungry, aren't you little guy?" I asked as I unlocked the door and let us out into the now-deserted hall. The walk (read: half-sprint) back to my room was empty, and I shut the door behind me when I got in, setting the little guy down on my bedspread. I tossed the towel aside and sat with him, absorbed with his antics as he pounced on the sheets and pillows, nibbling on my hand when I offered it.  
I was so absorbed, in fact, that I didn't notice the footsteps approaching. I only noticed when the door opened. My eyes flew up to see Sam standing there as I instinctively reached out and pulled the kitten to my chest.  
Sam was obviously shocked, but he took two steps forward and shut the door behind him. "What the hell?" he asked as he walked forward.  
"Don't tell Dean," I begged him, stroking the little guy's head.  
"I knew something was up," Sam said, seemingly proud of himself as he stood above me and the kitten.  
"Are you going to tell him?" I asked.  
Sam sighed, sitting next to me. I felt the bed dip under his enormous weight, and he reached out for the kitten. "I don't know," he admitted as he scratched the kitten under his chin. The little guy seemed content with it. "Where'd he come from?" Sam asked.  
"He was all alone, cold and hungry by the grocery store. I didn't mean to, but he was helpless. Here, hold him, you'll fall in love too." I held the kitten out, and Sam didn't hesitate to take the little guy into his hands. His hands were so massive they engulfed the kitten.  
"What's his name?" Sam asked as he played with him.  
"I don't know, like I said he was a stray."  
Sam gave me a mischievous smile. "You know, if you rescue them that means you get to name them."  
"Okay. Felix then," I said immediately. I had always wanted a cat named Felix, I wasn't sure why but I did.  
"Felix it is then," Sam agreed, returning his gaze to Felix as the cat bit his thumb and wrestled it. "Ouch, lil guy's got some fangs doesn't he?" he joked as he shook the kitten off his hand.  
"Yep. He's cute, right?"  
"Adorable," Sam murmured. I could tell he was just as captivated by Felix as I was.  
"So what'd you come in here for anyway?" I asked.  
"Dean wanted me to tell you dinner's ready." He looked up then. "Shit, we should probably get going."  
"Yeah, for sure." I took the kitten back from Sam and looked around the room before grabbing a laundry basket and turning it upside down on top of the kitten, making a makeshift cage. He didn't seem too happy about it, but it'd have to do for now.  
"So, this is our little secret for now?" I asked, my hand on the door handle.  
"Why not? I like having animals around, and he can't do that much harm. Our little secret," Sam promised me.  
"Good." With one last mischievous smile, I let us out and towards Dean.


End file.
